1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to padlocks, and more particularly to padlocks that do not employ conventional U-shaped shackles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Most conventional padlocks include a lockable, inverted U-shaped shackle, which component is normally engaged through an opening in an article to be secured, such as the loop of a latch, or an end loop in a latching cable, etc. One fundamental drawback of such conventional designs is that the shackle, in its locked condition, remains accessible to cutting by snipers, shears, and the like. In addition, the fact that a shackle has a small diameter, rod-like configuration helps facilitate the cutting grasp of cutting tools. In order to minimize this limitation, stronger, more expensive metal shackles have been used, however the capabilities of cutting tools have also improved. Another approach to the problem uses a padlock construction designed to partially surround and shield the shackle. While such designs may reduce the accessibility of a shackle to a cutting tool, there remains much room for improvement.